The NMARC Administrative Core will provide the scientific leadership and administrative support for all center-related activities. Under the supervision of the Center Director, the NMARC Program Coordinator will: 1) Assist component investigators and their staffs with routine fiscal and administrative matters, 2) coordinate all NMARC-related activities including the Executive Committee, Internal Advisory Committee and External Advisory Committee meetings 3) make all logistical arrangements for NMARC-supported seminar peakers and the Annual NMARC Symposium and 4) maintain the NMARC website and assist in publishing an electronic quarterly NMARC newsletter and a printed NMARC Annual Report. The Center Director and the NMARC Executive Committee, representing the preclinical and clinical areas of research endeavor, will be responsible for the NMARC's progress towards achieving the Center's specific aims. In addition, the Executive Committee will: 1) Monitor the progress of NMARC's research components, 2) oversee the Center's dissemination and outreach activities,3) review and recommend new projects for funding by the Pilot Project Core and 4) be responsible for developing plans for other center-based services in preparation for a subsequent P50 application, including core facilities for: a) Animal breeding and behavioral testing, b) human subject recruitment, c) statistics, and d) information management and data sharing. An Internal Advisory Committee composed of senior administrative leadership from the Health Sciences Center, UNM Main Campus, and The MIND Institute will monitor Center's progress, along with providing guidance in operational and regulatory matters. Collectively, the administrative leadership of the three organizational units has committed approximately $275,000 over five years to support the NMARC P20 effort. This support includes: 1) funding to support future pilot projects, 2) graduate research assistants, 3) waived costs for MRI scans and 4) wet bench laboratory space renovation costs. An External Advisory Committee of three internationally renowned fetal alcohol research scientists will meet annually with NMARC investigators and the Internal Advisory Committee to provide oversight of the Center's progress towards achievement of its specific aims and strategic objectives, and review the NMARC Annual Report to the NIAAA.